


An end that starts a new beginning

by YGJK97



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Too tired to edit!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both lost everything on the same day, but manage to get something back. </p>
<p>Or: The kiss that should've ****ing happened (excuse my language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An end that starts a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy~ ^_~  
> Seriously I finished this at 2 in the morning, not quite sure what exactly it says cause I was too tired to proof read, so sorry for the mistakes.

“Why did you follow me home?” The question is simple, but it still completely throws Tyrell off his game, something he notes with complete dissatisfaction, had been happening to him all day today. He reaches inside his coat pocket and as expected he finds nothing, because in the end his movements were only nothing more than a nervous tic. It was something Joanna tried so hard to make him get rid of, he did manage to stop doing it in front of her but stopping it altogether was nearly impossible. 

“I- uh, I just…” he awkwardly stumbled uncharacteristically, he watched as Elliot’s eyes narrowed in on him- he could only imagine how he looked, with his rugged appearance, his way too pale appearance and the deep bags under his eyes. He looked like a complete and utter mess. Elliot straightened and glanced to the side toward his building before looking back at Tyrell “This isn’t really a good time for me” 

The snort that spilled from his lips fell without a second thought as he retorted “It’s not for me either” Elliot sighed and nodded as if he were giving and took out his keys from his pocket “Lets just go inside” He resisted the urge to smile and followed after him, his eyes boring holes in Elliot’s back in admiration. As soon as they entered the apartment he started “I don’t want to go home” Elliot paused in taking off his usual black sweater and glanced at him with something akin to genuine confusion. 

He let out a sigh and took off his blazer while walking over toward Elliot’s rather meager looking couch and tried to find the right words to continue his train of thought without sounding too pathetic “There’s no one there, my wife- she, uh, gave birth so… I just don’t want to be alone right now” It takes everything in him not to feel so disappointed at admitting his weakness of being lonely, lf being a failure, but Elliot hadn’t said anything and he finally found the courage to look up from Elliot’s (rather ugly) floor and back into his eyes. 

There was no judgment, like the way Joanna’s or his father’s eyes would have been, instead it was only understanding. Elliot finished taking off his sweater and casually threw it to the side before moving closer toward where Tyrell sat, unaware of the war raging inside of him. Just like earlier in the night he had to resist the urge to pounce on Elliot, to just kiss him and take him to bed like the rest of his mindless affairs, but that’s why he always stopped himself. Elliot wasn’t a nobody to him, never would be. 

“It… hurts… to be alone” Elliot’s words were chosen carefully, each word punctured with its own meaning behind it causing Tyrell’s heart to soar slightly, his eyes wakening more than before. “Elliot…” he exhaled making the man shift beside him warily, but Elliot was finally so close, finally within his reach. Before he could think of the consequences like he always did during their rather intimate moments together, he leaned forward and kissed Elliot straight on the mouth. 

Neither man moved, both stunned for their own personal reasons, but Tyrell quickly bounced back and leaned just a bit more further to deepen it. This was different then Joanna, not because Elliot was a male because he didn’t care, sex was sex, love was love- neither held a specific gender in its definitions, but Elliot was so delicate and different, something that was untouchable. And yet here he was touching him. 

Elliot’s mouth tasted like mint, with a twinge bit of some type of bitter medicine that he couldn’t identify at the moment, but he continued deepening it, even go as far as to swipe his tongue on Elliot’s bottom lip. Unfortunately that seemed to awaken Elliot from his state of shock because he jolted back and almost practically fell of the couch if it wasn’t for Tyrell’s quick movements. “W-We can’t” Elliot protested feebly with his red swollen lips that just seemed to tease him. He took a swipe with his tongue on his own bottomed lip and shivered with pleasure when Elliot’s eyes followed the movement.

“We can” he reassured him lowly trying to be as comforting as possible as he used the arms wrapped around Elliot to tug him closer, but Elliot resisted by tilting his head further back “I’m not gay Tyrell” He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the typical response to these things, it seemed Elliot wasn’t above everything after all. “I’m not asking for your hand in marriage Elliot, just one night- we both seem to really need it” If this didn’t work then he would back off, but he wanted to taste his lips just one last time, to feel the soft plush against his. 

“Just one night?” The question was asked so lowly that at first he thought he imagined it, but the way Elliot was avoiding his eyes already told him the answer. He felt his lips twitch up but decided to ignore it in favor of leaning back down and kissing him again, just like the first kiss it was amazing, but in this kiss Elliot was now responding back with more enthusiasm. Their lips meshed together perfectly, their teeth only slight grazing the others as their tongues slipped through tangling together passionately, the obscene sounds and the heat emitting from their mouths were getting to Tyrell and he separated from Elliot to catch a breath. Amazingly enough Elliot wasn’t done as soon as their lips separated Elliot leaned down to suck on his neck causing a gasp to exhale from his lips, his hands finally releasing Elliot from the tight grasp from before letting it slip down to let it grip comfortably on his shoulders. Elliot was relentless and continued his assault while Tyrell shifted on the couch trying to ignore how tight his pants were. Finally Elliot pulled back and gazed up at him with hooded eyes- it was the most sensual scene he had ever witnessed and he was glad to as well. 

“Let’s move” Elliot whispered tugging on him, Tyrell nodded humbly before grasping the back of Elliot’s knee calves and lifting him up, the abrupt movement made Elliot jerk but he didn’t voice a single complain and just leaned down to kiss Tyrell on the lips for a third time as they made their way over toward the bed. Honestly Tyrell wasn’t sure what would happen the minute they woke up, or even the next day, wasn’t sure about how he could get away with murder, how he could pick himself up after losing his job, but the fact that he and Elliot found common ground gave him comfort. 

The fact that Elliot shared his secret with him, allowed him inside his home, let him kiss him the way a lover does made him overjoyed in a way it hadn’t for a long time. Even if he lost everything all in one shot, he at least gained one thing and it was his most valuable prize, Elliot, and he wasn’t planning on giving that up without a real fight.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it!!! :D  
> Lets start off with how extremely pissed I was, I mean this was the closest call yet, they were so close, but apparently to the writers still way too far- I mean the sexual tension was there!  
> Second, if anyone noticed my rather lack of fics in the fandom it was because I was behind two episodes, but I'm caught up so yeah!  
> Anyway, kudos, comments, and anything else are appreciated and loved, thank you for enjoying!  
> Ps: sorry for the tease, too tired to write smut ;)


End file.
